In the electronics fabrication and re-working field, a hot air device is often used to melt solder when a user is required to dismount or remove and replace an electrical component. Hot air may also be used to heat shrink-wrap insulation materials. However, when hot air is blown on a targeted electronic device directly, the thermal energy may be undesirably transmitted to other electronic elements adjoining the targeted device. This inadvertent heat transfer occurs with contemporary nozzles because the nozzles are held above or floated over a substrate and the targeted device, and the hot air must exhaust via the space between the nozzle and the substrate. When the user wants to prevent thermal energy from transferring heat undesirably to adjacent components from a space between the nozzle and the substrate, the conventional nozzles have complicated structures. For example, some conventional nozzles have air flow exhaust passages in the nozzle. Conventional nozzles with complicated structures tend to be unsuitable for high density mounted PCB components due to their size. Reducing the size of conventional nozzles with complicated structures is expensive.